


Love and Politics

by Rheah



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campaigning, F/F, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/pseuds/Rheah
Summary: Delle Seyah does politics, Aneela is a science nerd, Dutch kicks some asses, Khlyen does shady stuff.... now set in 2018-ish!





	1. Seduction and Wild Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me writing again for Green Queens. Modern AU because we all love that. Thank you bleep-blop-lizard-hop on tumblr for the prompt and the beta reading I couldn't have done it without you.

Delle Seyah Kendry had never been considered as a leftwing politician by her peers. She had spent the last few years as a poster child for the richest people on Qresh. With the help of Khlyen, of course. But she had everything he did not: an Asian woman who was an out and proud lesbian. Just enough representation so that the party could receive good press for their open-mindedness and still keep their conservative image.

_“No way.” They had said at first. “It’s not family-friendly. You can’t come out.”_

_“Fuck you.”_

And so, she had become their very first gay candidate later turned representative. An example of poise and grace with a sharp tongue, the media praised. A woman with enough confidence to create fear and respect. Or weakly disguised lust amongst the women in the bar she was currently enjoying.

“Red lipstick does one hell of a job at hiding your venom.”

“Excuse me?” Kendry’s gaze met a rather attractive woman with enough muscles to sweep her off her feet and…

“Like what you see?” The other woman raised a cocky eyebrow, proud of her effect.

“Maybe. Depends if you’re planning to buy me a drink.”

“You, however, seem pretty confident in your attractiveness.”

“You came to me.”

“Not yet. And it’ll probably be the other way around.” A quick and easy night with a stranger. Just the thrill she had been looking for to take her mind off the campaign.

“Drinks first stranger. And you seem quite confident in your abilities,” She glanced at one of the pins strapped on the fitting top. “ **Killjoy**.”

“The good old My Chemical Romance days. Although you don’t seem like that kind of gal, Seyah.”

“How do you…?” Her question was stopped by a finger on her lips, brushing the soft skin.

“Pleasure before business. Now...Vodka or bourbon?”

Kendry didn’t remember much after that.

Drunken kisses, her hands gripping that dark silky hair. Her lips were everywhere and the alcohol in her system only enhanced the touches. Her skin was on fire, responding to the lightest contact. Rushed and passionate kissing, with an angry edge, that left her with questions and bruised lips, but her fingers-oh her magic fingers-were everywhere, reaching lower and lower….And stopped.

Instead the woman was sitting on top of her, pressing her wrists against the bed. Even if it weren’t for the aching frustration, Kendry wouldn’t have been able to move.

“My friends live in Old Town, you know. A great couple owns a bar there. I can’t let you sell it to real estate developers.”

So _that’s_ what it was all about. Politics. Like everything else in her life. Instead this time it wasn’t a subtle scheme. Quite refreshing if you asked her.

“I am a sworn servant of the State, Killjoy. It’s not only me that you’re attacking, you sho-”

“And here I thought you wouldn’t say something I’ve heard a thousand times before. You disgrace your reputation, Seyah. Where are your claws and venomous tongue? Where is the woman who has scammed thousands of people with her sweet, sweet voice?”

“You should not underestimate me Killjoy. And if it’s about the new bill, I intend to pass it with or without your threats.”

If there was one thing Kendry hated, it was threats. People had thought all her life that she could be scared back into the closet. But no one, no one could threaten her and walk away. But this woman wasn’t like the other attention-seeking Internet trolls that she had dragged to court. She had purpose, a talent for lies, masks, and some really nice arms. She was a new adversary to watch out for….Or a new pawn if she played her cards right.

Lost in her thoughts, Kendry hadn’t felt the woman slipping away and dressing up.

“By the way, you can call me Dutch.”  
___________

A milliliter of enzyme and a sample of algae later, Aneela had finally finished.

Some girls spent their Friday nights dancing and flirting (like her shining sister) and some girls made color scales with their parasitic algae.Going out had never been her thing. Too much noise and people to focus on, her mind could only take so much. Yala and Papa were her world. Mother, too, when she deigned to visit. But nobody was around those days. Papa was busy with his new campaign. And Yala…did Yala things with those brothers she had seen once. They weren’t fond of her she had noticed. They were never around; Maybe she had stared too much or had forgotten again to clean off the blood from her experiments.

“Crazy eyes”, the kids used to call her at school.

_You would be as pretty as your sister if you tried a little bit harder._ So of course, her twin had beat them up.

Everyone had ended in the principal’s office and Papa had pulled some strings to get them out of this PR nightmare - **DAUGHTER OF A LOCAL POLITICIAN GONE VIOLENT** \- and he had agreed to let them be homeschooled, much to Yala’s disappointment and her own joy. Papa used to leave them alone for days with a nanny. Yala snuck out, Aneela covered for her with her “very important days-long experiments, no you can’t bother my sister while she’s hydrating the carbon plates.”

Silence was a source of comfort. Her thoughts only buzzed in her mind, so quiet compared to their violent screams in a crowd. Intrusive thoughts, a therapist had called them. You don’t **really** want to fling yourself off that balcony to feel the fall and pain of crashing. Scientist brain and sick brain were always fighting in her head. Her algae helped, although they had made her dizzy, distant at times; Papa had called her out of touch with the reality, and Yala believed she was high most of the times.

Her algae were no drugs; well, she didn’t know, she had never tried some. She should do that and ask Yala for a pack of weed, a snack? Whatever, she needed the comparison, as a scientist.

A loud noise. A door slammed. Yala was home apparently and Aneela felt like she should check on her (and try to buy a bundle of drugs).  
____________________________

Turning over and over in her silk sheets, Kendry couldn’t get Dutch out of her head. Her wrists were still burning from her touches, and as much she hated to admit it, her lips were still craving those burning kisses. Insomnia wasn’t a common feat for her, she couldn’t even say she slept quite soundly for someone whose job was to ruin lives. On that matter, she needed that sleep, she had an early meeting the next morning at Khlyen’s house.

Rolling on her side, trying to find the most comfortable position, moving her hair out of her neck to avoid their scratching feeling, none of it did the trick. Nothing could get those dark eyes out of her head. Deciding not to waste anymore time on this futile quest, she got up and grabbed the jar resting on her nightstand. Rose-flavored candies, her favorite. She needed the sugar boost but she had never been to keen on coffee. As she let the honeyed delight melt in her mouth, Kendry reached for her laptop.

She wasn’t sure what to search for. A girl like this Dutch would know how to be careful and investigation was outside of her scope. She usually paid people to do the work. Surely that’s what she would do in the morning, but for now, she had to do the only thing she could, focus on her upcoming mayor campaign. Khlyen was getting too old, too soft, he would not be reelected.They needed someone strong, someone like her. He only needed a little convincing….with a little blackmail maybe.

Sure, she had heard, like everyone else, about his wild daughter Yelena, who loved being the talk of the town, but he only made sure to keep her head out of the spotlight. No one knew, not even Kendry, what she looked like. He had given her the great gift of privacy, the one thing they didn’t get to share as politicians. Her interest had been piqued and she was looking forward to running into the little… prodigy the next morning. The one thing that bothered her more than Dutch was how little she knew about Khlyen’s personal life. But she would overcome that obstacle, as she had overcome every problem in her life.

Exhaustion had started to kick in, the remnants of adrenalin hadn’t totally worn off, but the realization of what a battlefield her life had been had sucked off what little energy she had left. What good was it to stay awake if she had no one to share these moments with?


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People meet or plan to. That's it. Kendry is impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey me again. Thanking again my amazing beta for the the work and motivation

As Aneela woke up she couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was missing. But it was just an impression, a lingering feeling in a too soon vanished dream. She got up, taking a few minutes to feel the cold floor under her feet. Papa would insist that she should wear her slippers,  _ I don’t want to see you with a cold _ . But the freezing sensation was the most grounding she had found, a reminder that she was now awake, now longer a wandering ghost in her dreamland.

 

Awake, she was simply of a ghost amongst the living, unnoticed, unknown. She read the papers, though she knew that Papa never mentioned her. It was better that way, a deranged daughter would get in the way of his campaign, she thought bitterly. Papa loved her despite everything, she blamed his publicist.

 

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts. The maid or Papa’s secretary would open it surely. She put on a robe, following her curious nature, and hid behind a column. But no one came for the door and the knocks started again.

 

It had been an unspoken rule that Aneela never opened the door, Aneela never met the newcomers, Aneela didn’t exist, she was as real as the thoughts in her head. So maybe it was a bravado, a foolish bravery when she reached for the handle and found herself face to face with a confused and angry stranger.

 

“Dutch?” The woman spat out in a nearly controlled anger.

“I’m sorry, you must be confusing me with someone else. I’m Aneela.” She said extending a hand. As well for Dutch, she knew that Yala had many aliases, maybe Dutch was one of them; but she wasn’t going to let the stranger know that. “Now, who are you and why are you here?”

 

The other woman didn’t seem convinced, but she took a deep breath and straightened her shirt.

 

“Delle Seyah Kendry. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me before. I work with Khlyen Kin Rit, I was supposed to meet with him.”

 

“Oh, yes. Papa have mentioned you before.” She didn’t need to know he hadn’t used the sweetest terms.

 

“You’re his daughter, Yalena.” Kendry said with a look of surprise. “You’re not at all what I expected.”

 

“That’s my twin actually, there’s two of us. But enough about my family, Papa must be in his office, follow me.”

 

With one last suspicious look, Kendry agreed. Aneela lead the way, trying desperately not to turn around to stare at her. Kendry sure was attractive. Aneela knew what attraction was of course, she had read books. But Kendry was creating an unknown inner turmoil inside of her. There had been something sharp in her tone, she understood far more than she let on, and the way her emotions had shifted and had been controlled, Aneela had been impressed. Probably because she couldn’t do that. 

 

Every angry outburst she had, meant destruction. At first it was only her toys but growing up, she never lost her childish habits as Papa said. The last time it had hit her, the last time Mother… she had woken up sedated. Her fists were clenching at the memories when the breath behind her reminded her to be more careful.

 

“So Kendry, how long have you known my father?” Small talk, she hated making small talk.

“Could we avoid small talk please. I’m not here for you.”

_ A woman after my own heart then. But with a dash too much of arrogance. _

“Papa is in there, wait for me.”

Kendry seemed to have been startled by the woman. Identical in every way… well, almost every way. She had picked up on her mannerisms. Dutch moved in aggressivity that came from physical strength. But Aneela, Aneela didn’t seem built like a Dutch, much more fragile and thinner. Yet she held her head like she was wearing a crown and made the space around her her own. That was power, true power and it overshadowed her clumsiness and awkward social skills.

 

Kendry could read situations like an open book. Aneela was no caged bird, she was a locked-up tiger and a very powerful ally. All Kendry needed was to make her hers, reach to her like she was the poor innocent and frail thing she pretended to be.

 

Masks had been her favourite toys all her life, and something told her Aneela wasn’t a stranger to them. But she couldn’t risk scaring her off. Subtlety was the key.

 

“Papa said you can come in.”

“Thank you, little bird.” Her plan was in action.

“So now you’re civil.” Aneela muttered under her breath and Kendry laughed inside at the lack of filters she clearly had.

 

Khlyen was, as always, a mirror image of his daughter. From the little time they had spent together, two minutes at best, Kendry could already tell she always spoke the truth and wore her heart on her sleeves. But Khlyen, Khlyen was the only politician she had ever admired, the only one who could best her at scheming and lying.

 

“Delle Seyah Kendry! What … an honor! How have you been doing these days?”

“I’m fine. And you?” Were they really doing this fake friendly act?

“Busy. My campaign needs launching.”

“You’re running for mayor, right?”

“That’s right.”

“So am I.”

 

Clever Khlyen. He had expected that obviously, the knowing and patronizing look he gave her made her want to throw up.

 

“What a lovely surprise Kendry.” Oh, she hated the way he said her name. Aneela made it roll on her tongue but him, he made it sound like a painful experiment. “I hope we’ll know how to remain good friends. I’ll see you for the debate next week.”

 

And just like that she knew she was dismissed. Aneela was waiting with an intrigued smile.

 

“So… You’re working against Papa.”

“How do you-“

“Walls are too thin here. The only place where secrets are safe is my lab. Downstairs. I spend all of my times there.” She lowered her voice and moved closer, their noses almost touching. “Especially tonight at 9 pm. It’s funny, my lab has an emergency exit that leads to the closest street. If you’re interested we can talk about Papa.”

 

Aneela watched Kendry leave without an answer. Was it wise to plot against her own father and scheme with the opposite side? Clearly not, but it was worth the risk. Papa losing meant more time to spend together. And Kendry… she had found a way to see her again even though she wasn’t sure why she couldn’t get that face out of her head.

 

Algae. 

 

Her precious algae would do the trick. Because all her voices were screaming again and again. Bad idea, they said, and for once they probably weren’t wrong.


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aneela and Kendry finally come together (yes this is still a T-rated fanfic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for

Kendry did as she was told, a new and refreshing concept to her. Meeting Dutch had been a life changing experience. It had created a craving, a hungry need inside of  her. One that has only been filled by her meeting with Aneela. A few fleeting minutes were enough to see that she had made out with the wrong sister.

 

But tonight, it wasn’t about her or who she wanted to kiss. Her campaign mattered to her. More than anything. More than what Aneela could bring to her.

 

“You better have a good reason for dragging me here in the middle of the night.”

 

“Nine is hardly the middle of the night. Besides,” Aneela wore that smug smile of hers.  _ Oh, wait till I get that smile off your face. _ “You’re the one who decided to come.”

 

“Not yet.”  _ Testing the waters _

 

“What?” Aneela said with an almost confused tone. 

 

_ Oh, she’s good. This is gonna be fun. _

 

“Nothing. So, the reasons?”

 

“I can get you elected Kendry.”

 

“And why would a good papa’s girl would want to do that?”

 

“Being a mayor means he’ll be too busy to spend time with us. And, anyways, I’ve actually read your program this afternoon and I like yours far more than his. Papa rarely talks about the rise in homophobic aggressions in this city. And yet Dutch said it was getting worse. But you, you have plans against it.”

 

“Don’t make me believe that you want me elected because of my stance on LGBTQ policies.” At this point Kendry took all that she had in her not to roll her eyes.

 

“It’s all the little things that adds up. Do you value honesty Kendry?”

 

“It’s an important quality.” She was too good of a liar to pretend it was the most important one in her eyes.

 

“I can’t control Papa.”

 

“But you think you can control  **me** ?” She scoffed at the mere thought, but the dangerous, powerful gleam in Aneela’s eyes betrayed her true desires.

 

“Of course not. It’s more of a business proposition. I help you beat Papa and in exchange,you let me rule with you.”

 

“Why don’t you just run yourself?”

 

“Have you seen me?” There was a somber note in her voice, almost pained. “I lack the charisma; I don’t have the same fire  to win them over. But **you** ,” Aneela was so close that Kendry could sense her breathing on her skin. “You do. I know you understand me.”

 

“You want power. It’s  human nature.”

 

“I don’t want power for power’s sake. What do you want power for Kendry?”

 

“Change the world.”

 

“Spare me the press bullshit. I want the truth”

 

“To never be powerless again.” She had whispered her answer against Aneela’s lips, which turned into a victorious smirk.

 

“Tell me Kendry. Would you feel powerless if I do this?”

 

Aneela leant in and finally closed the small space between their lips. Her hands were everywhere in the dark hair until she found a satisfying spot on her neck. Aneela lacked  Dutch’s aggressivity but she compensated by her ardor. Her taste was intoxicating, Kendry had found this other sister to be something of a new addiction.

 

The only powerlessness she had ever felt was when facing all the worst men that always got away with everything. Rape, assault, doesn’t matter, they were men. But Aneela, Aneela kissing her had felt like-

 

“You breathe power into me.” She admitted, still panting. “There’s nothing you can do to make me feel powerless.”

 

“Stealing my power through a kiss Kendry? How vampiristic of you.”

 

“Your father. You said something about-“

 

“Way to kill the mood.” Aneela sounded disappointed and annoyed at the sudden switch of topics.

 

“Oh don’t worry darling, we can go back to the kissing once we’re done with this.”

 

“I found a way to access all of his bank accounts. And, trust me, there’s enough scandals in them to keep the press occupied for years.”

 

“You do realize I’m not an angel either when it comes to my finances?

 

“If I found his secrets, I can hide yours.”

 

“I’m in.”

 

“Perfect. Now...if I remember correctly you said something about going back to the kissing.”

__________________________________

The day of the debate came quickly after that and Kendry had no idea what her life had become. She had made out for hours with the daughter of her opponent who happened to be very attractive.

 

Fine. 

 

Who she had also entered into a relationship with on the same day they met. 

 

Less fine. 

 

By the way,  **what** were they exactly? She should have asked Aneela. Calling her “My Aneela” was very cute in her head, but rather unnerving when said out loud. After a week of making out and.… more, she  was wondering if that legally meant they were dating. But Aneela wasn’t one for societal conventions so she was left as confused as ever before.

Aneela had never been prouder, her gorgeous, charismatic, smart girlfriend was really debating with her father. She wasn’t too focused on what they were saying, not that she really cared. Talking was all words, real power was direct; And Kendry would get that for her. She had rehearsed the debate with Papa first and then with Kendry to make sure she knew how to anticipate everything that came her way.

 

She was happy. It was the happiest she had never been in her life. Kendry had created a place for joy in her heart that didn't existed before. Her biggest regret was that she couldn’t share her happiness with Papa and Dutch, obviously. Her  twin’s anarchist tendencies could ruin her plans and despite all the love she had for sister, Kendry was hers alone to enjoy..

______

It had taken more than fancy words to convince the people. Aneela had discovered bits by bits the ups and downs of a campaign. She was the one to hold her Kendry when she became frustrated by everything. But Aneela worked in the shadows to help her. A few weeks after the debate she leaked her Papa’s secrets. Not enough to get him prosecuted but just enough to make him lose his foothold. And after that, there wasn’t a candidate strong enough to oppose her girlfriend.

 

It did not come as a surprise but rather as a relief when the whole campaign was staring at the screen announcing her crushing victory.

 

“Congratulations my love. Now go give them one hell of a speech.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed ending , school doesn't let me time to write so I had to finsih it before the end of my break

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
